1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a restraint and training device for controlling the behavior of a horse or the like in order to obtain the compliance of the animal while performing activities that may involve some discomfort to the animal or while training the animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently, it is necessary to perform operations on an animal such as a horse, donkey, mule, or the like, that involve some discomfort to the animal. Such operations include saddling, vaccinating, loading and unloading the animal on and off a vehicle, drawing blood samples, shoeing, introducing a young horse to saddle and bridle, etc. In addition, during training of an animal, the animal may have to be put through training routines that may involve great exertion or that may not be particularly pleasant for the animal. During such operations the animal may become agitated and may react violently causing injury to itself and to bystanders. To date devices known as "twitches" have been used to restrain an animal while performing activities that may involve some discomfort to the horse. These conventional devices require at least two people to operate the devices successfully, unlike the present invention which can be operated by one person. Further, twitches pinch the animal's upper lip and cause pain to the animal. In fact twitches cause so much discomfort to the animal that, after the first few times the twitch is applied to the animal, the animal will begin to strenuously resist the application of the twitch to it's upper lip. In addition to the conventional twitches, other devices have been proposed in the prior art which put pressure on the regions behind a horse's ears and under the horse's upper lip to control the horse's behavior. However, none of the prior art devices provide the degree of adjustability, convenience, and safety of the present invention. Further, none have the unique structural features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 233,631, issued to Dennis Magner on Oct. 26, 1880, shows a bridle having a bit. A chain is connected to the bit which fits under the upper lip of the horse. The Magner device does not allow pressure to be applied to the region under the horse's upper lip independently of the pressure applied to the corners of the horse's mouth by the bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 437,867, issued to Peter O'Connor on Oct. 7, 1890, shows a restraint device that puts pressure on the region of the horse's upper lip. The O'Connor device does not use a single continuous cord as in the present invention. Further, the O'Connor device lacks the double barrel sleeve and the double pulley of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 474,739, issued to Gibson R. Hollingsworth on May 10, 1892, shows a bridle for applying pressure to a horse's mouth by pulling on a single cord. The Hollingsworth device does not apply pressure to the region under the horse's upper lip.
U.S. Pat. No. 751,006, issued to Henry H. Poe on Feb. 2, 1904, shows a bridle having a system of pulleys for controlling the application of pressure to a bit. The Poe device does not apply pressure to the region under the horse's upper lip.
U.S. Pat. No. 804,700, issued to August L. Bethe on Nov. 14, 1905, shows a pivoting bit for a horse. The Bethe device does not apply pressure to the region under the horse's upper lip.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,620, issued to Samuel C. Canter on Aug. 31, 1920, shows a combination bridle and halter. The Canter device does not apply pressure to the region under the horse's upper lip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,312, issued to Ralph N. Old, Sr. on Jul. 17, 1990, shows a bit having a chain that passes under the horse's lower jaw. The Old device does not apply pressure to the region under the horse's upper lip.
Swedish Patent Document Number 3798, by K. J. Petterson dated Sep. 14 1892, shows a bridle having a bit. A chain is connected to the bit which fits under the upper lip of the horse. The Petterson device does not allow pressure to be applied to the region under the horse's upper lip independently of the pressure applied to the corners of the horse's mouth by the bit.
European Patent Document Number 0 018 915, by Eric Le Tixerant dated Nov. 12, 1980, shows a bridle having pulleys for controlling the application of pressure to a bit. The Le Tixerant device does not apply pressure to the region under the horse's upper lip.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.